The present invention relates to a novel method of weather proofing the roof transition from a sloped roof to a vertical wall in the construction of buildings. A gable, for example, has two vertical framed walls expanding from the surface of a sloped roof forming a sloping juncture between the each vertical wall of the gable and its corresponding edge of the sloped roof. It is imperative to seal this juncture from moisture that can penetrate the framework of the building, resulting in the accumulation of moisture contributing to mold growth and decay of the framework. The use of roof transition flashing is therefore required.
More specifically, the present invention relates to so-called brick on wood applications where the vertical framed wall is covered with a masonry wall, such as, brick and mortar. According to conventional methods, construction of the masonry wall begins at the level of the sloped roof and continues upward until the underlying vertical wall, usually comprised of wood, is completely covered. Typically, a shingle-based flashing, such as, separate sections of L-shaped step flashing is employed, each having a vertical and horizontal member. The horizontal member is sandwiched between overlapping roof shingles that abut against the bottom of the masonry wall that has been constructed from the roof deck, while the vertical or bent-up leaf member protrudes from and above the roof surface and is flush against the bottom of the masonry wall. The seam formed by the ninety degree bend of step flashing will cover the juncture of the roof deck and the bottom of the masonry wall, however, the bent up leaf member is exposed and unsightly, and must be overlapped by counter flashing extending in the opposite direction. It is necessary, therefore, to attach the counter flashing to the masonry wall for proper positioning to extend downward and cover any exposed flashing rising from the surface of the roof; in this case the bent-up leaf member of the step flashing. However, attaching counter flashing to the masonry wall is undesirable, especially when the masonry wall is constructed from brick and mortar. First, this procedure usually requires gouging through disparate densities of the brick and mortar after construction of the masonry wall in order to insert a separate piece of counter flashing therein. This is because the gouge is made parallel to the slope of the roof, but the bricks are laid horizontally and parallel to the ground making it impractical to anchor the counter flashing entirely within a mortar joint between adjacent layers of bricks in the middle of constructing the masonry wall, as in the case of flat roof transitions shown in the prior art. Secondly, this procedure extends the time for completing installation of the flashing, the construction of the masonry wall falling between initial installation of the shingle-based step flashing and completion of the job by attaching the counter flashing to the masonry wall after its construction. As a result, there is added cost of fabricating and attaching a separate piece counter flashing at a later date.
The improved method according to the invention is less expensive and time consuming, eliminating the need for separately fabricating and attaching counter flashing to the masonry wall after its construction, such as, by gouging, embedding or tacking. This is accomplished by positioning flashing having a counter flashing member entirely above the surface of the sloped roof by placing it atop a fabricated flashing support, resting on the roof deck at the sloping juncture, and constructing the masonry wall on the support so that a section of the flashing is interposed between the top of the support and the bottom of the masonry wall. Because the entire flashing is elevated above the surface of the roof by the height of the support, the counter flashing member is in a proper position for downward extention to overlap any unsightly and exposed shingle-based flashing member, such as, step flashing that protrudes from and above the surface of the roof. Therefore, the installation of all flashing is entirely complete before the masonry construction is begun. Accordingly, when the flashing is in proper position on the support, the masonry wall can be constructed from an elevated position on the fabricated support above the surface of the roof, including a wall cavity formed between the underlying vertical wall of the building and the interior surface of the masonry wall. Because a section of the flashing is resting directly on the support, it forms the bottom of the wall cavity and replicates the slop of the roof; thus providing a means for channeling water away from the building that has seeped through the masonry wall and flowed downward behind the masonry wall to the section of the flashing resting directly on the support.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an improved method of placing flashing and counter flashing for sealing a sloped roof and masonry wall transition obviating the need for attaching a separate counter flashing to the masonry wall for overlapping any shingle-based flashing protruding form and above the surface of the roof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means of channeling water that has seeped through the masonry wall downward with respect to the sloping roof.